


The dimples on your cheeks

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Needs a Hug, Hurt Harry Styles, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Summary: Harry is having a bad time at the moment, people are calling him names and his most recent relationship ended badly, but at a party one night, he finds himself talking to a familiar face, a familiar face with dimples like his, Harry had never had any feelings for this girl before but after talking to her a few times, he suddenly finds himself falling head over heels for her as he finds love in the most unlikely place, but after a heartbreaking marriage, will this girl ever be able to love him back.Reviews are more than welcome
Relationships: Caroline Flack/Olly Murs, Cheryl Cole/Harry Styles
Kudos: 1
Collections: One Direction





	1. The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of one direction, Cheryl or any of the characters mentioned in this story, the events in this story are complete fiction and doesn't necessarily match the views of the people mentioned in this story
> 
> Probably one of the few Cheryl Cole/Harry Styles fanfics on the internet. I am calling this pairing Cherry Stole.

Chapter 1 - The Reunion

Harry was never much of a talker, he had spent most of the night with his pals Nick and Ed, his fellow band mates had all left the party they were attending, Louis had gone with Eleanor, Liam had gone with Danielle and Zayn and Niall had gone for something to eat, throughout the night, people had been coming up to congratulate him on their number 1 with their most recent single. Although he looked like he was having a good time inside he wishes he wasn’t there.

Recently he had broken up with his most recent girlfriend Taylor Swift and there were many rumors of Taylor reportedly writing songs about how bad a boyfriend he was. This had upset him as although it was a bad breakup, Harry had never hurt or intended to hurt Taylor. In the last year he had gained a bad reputation over some of his relationships. One of the downsides of dating a member of the biggest boy band is the death threats from fans. Harry had failed to stick up for any of his previous girlfriends and although he never shows it, it is something Harry always regrets.

Taylor, however, has an even bigger fan base than him and in the last month he has received abuse from quite a few of her fans and although he doesn’t show it to his fellow band mates, he is very thin-skinned and would often excuse himself to the bathroom where he would cry to himself to calm himself down.

As Harry looked around the room, he spotted somebody he recognized almost immediately, there sat at a table by herself, looking into the middle of nowhere with a sad look on her face was a girl, a girl who was partially responsible for his success, Cheryl Cole.

Cheryl was a judge on the talent show which started that started Harry's singing career, the X-Factor. Harry didn’t see Cheryl when he first auditioned as Cheryl was very ill at the time with malaria. Cheryl was also absent when he was put in one direction. It was at the first live show when Harry first met Cheryl. Cheryl was sweet and charming, exactly as Harry had imagined her. However even although Cheryl was sweet and charming, Cheryl and Harry rarely spoke as at the time Cheryl rarely spoke to anybody except Simon and the acts she was mentoring as she was receiving very bad press over some of the decisions she made on the show and a comment she made to one of his fellow contestants. Even after he had finished X Factor, Harry still rarely spoke to Cheryl and this was made worse after Cheryl and Simon had a bitter falling out after Simon had hired then quickly fired Cheryl from the US edition of the X-Factor. Even though Cheryl and Simon had since made up, Cheryl also left the UK X Factor which Harry had auditioned and they had only seen each other a few times and every time they saw each other, Cheryl and Harry would say a quick hello to each other and that was that.

Looking at Cheryl tonight though, Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Cheryl had been happily married until a few years ago until her husband had cheated on her a few times. Since then Cheryl has never had another relationship and has put most of her effort into her music career. Harry had never understood who would want to cheat on Cheryl but he guesses some people have other views.

Cheryl looked around and spotted Harry looking at her. Cheryl’s eyes suddenly lit up as she gave Harry a big smile and waved. Harry suddenly found himself walking over to her table. Harry smiled at Cheryl as he sat down in the chair opposite her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any of one direction, Cheryl or any of the characters mentioned in this story, the events in this story are complete fiction and doesn't necessarily match the views of the people mentioned in this story
> 
> Reviews are more than welcome

Chapter 2 - A night to remember  
“Evening Cheryl, how are you?” Harry asked as he sipped at his drink  
“I’ve been better, but alright at the moment thanks, how are you?” Cheryl replied, “I’m good thanks, tired but okay, what seems to be the matter?” Harry asked with a concerned look, Cheryl looked down and then looked back at Harry and replied “Oh it’s nothing important; don’t worry about it” Cheryl then smiled and said “hey congratulations on your world tour, I’m sorry I couldn’t come to one of your shows but all the tickets had sold out by the time I’d applied for some, it seems like yesterday that you were competing on the x-factor and I was judging you, I’m so proud of you and what you’ve achieved, and all because of my mentoring skills” Cheryl joked and Harry laughed, Cheryl’s eyes suddenly started to sparkle a bit, “I remember that, Simon had the flu or so he said, hey thanks for mentoring us for that week, you were really helpful” Harry said, “Well it could have been worse, you could have had Louis mentoring you” Cheryl said and they both burst out laughing.  
“They were good days, hey do you remember the time I was getting the spray tan, I was only in my boxers, you walked out and saw me and looked shocked and walked back in quickly” Harry reminded Cheryl, “I remember that I didn’t know how to react, so I just walked back inside as quickly as I could, it was hilarious though” Cheryl replied,  
“It’s a shame you’re not a judge anymore, I thought you were great, it doesn't feel the same anymore, why didn’t you go back?” Harry asked, “After the X factor USA drama I wanted to get away from the show, I felt I became a bit too reliant on Simon, I’ve managed to do quite a bit since the show, I’ve released another album gone on tour as a solo artist, reunited with Girls aloud and done one final tour together, now I’m in the progress on recording another album, but I’ve been asked to go back next year, Simon approached me recently and asked whether I would like to return along with him and Dannii, but I’m not so sure, I don’t like the idea of sitting next to Louis after he insulted me recently” Cheryl replied,  
“Oh I read about what he said, I bet Simon would stick up for you, Simon loved you when you on the show, to be honest, I always thought you two would get together,” Harry said, Cheryl laughed “oh no, I like Simon but not in that way, I mean he’s nice, but I honestly don't fancy him, and anyway he’s having a baby now with his girlfriend," Cheryl said, “I know” Harry replied “I wonder what Simon will call his son. Hopefully, Harry" Harry joked, this made Cheryl laugh “And there was me thinking Simon was the only bighead,” Cheryl said and once again both Harry and Cheryl burst out laughing.  
Cheryl and Harry talked for hours, Harry told Cheryl about his new album, their tour next year and what else he would be doing, Cheryl told Harry all about her new album, and her plans for next year, Harry noticed that Cheryl kept looking at her phone, Harry wanted to ask why she was looking at her phone but elected not to ask, he had automatically assumed that it had something to do with why she was unhappy earlier.  
Eventually, they both decided to go and get a drink, Cheryl had offered to buy Harry a drink but Harry insisted on buying one for Cheryl. when they both got up to get a drink they suddenly noticed something unusual, apart from them and the barmen the place was deserted, looking at their watches, they suddenly realized it was midnight.  
“Wow, I hadn’t realized it was that late, I didn’t hear everybody leave,” Harry said, “Neither did I, I thought it was still early, time flies when you’re having fun” Cheryl replied  
“How far away do you live Cheryl,” Harry asked, “the other side of London” Cheryl replied, I don’t live far, would you like to come back to mine, I have a spare bedroom” Harry offered, “Sure I’d love to,” Cheryl said “great, I’ll call a cab” Harry went to the phone by the wall and called a cab.  
Half an hour later, Cheryl and Harry arrived at Harry's. Harry unlocked the door and they both went in. However they both failed to spot the photographer taking photos of them both nearby, Harry showed Cheryl where the spare bedroom was, Harry then went to the kitchen to get some food and drink as Cheryl sat down in the lounge, Harry came in with a big bag of crisps and a bottle of wine.  
“oooh cheese and Onion, my favorites,” Cheryl said, “mine too, I love them” Harry replied, Harry sat down, “so tell me Cheryl why....” suddenly Harry yawned mid-sentence which made Cheryl giggle, “blimey, somebody’s tired,” Cheryl said, “This is because of our tour, it takes a lot out of you, plus it’s rather late,” Harry said, “tell me about it I remember being tired after the tours, people think it’s easy, you just have to get on stage and sing, but you have rehearsals as well, you dance as well, plus you’re doing 2 to 3 shows a day, then traveling to the next city” Cheryl looked at the window “you had it harder though Harry, you had to get off and on planes, buses, plus you had more loads more cities than me, your management kept adding on cities, all of you must have worked very hard, I hope you get a break.....” Cheryl stopped talking as she heard faint snoring; she looked at Harry and noticed that he had fallen asleep holding the crisp bowl.  
“Aww bless, he must have been really tired,” Cheryl thought as she smiled, Cheryl took the bowl out of Harrys hand, Cheryl had no idea where the blankets were, and as it was very cold, she decided to carry Harry to his bed as a thank you for his hospitality, Cheryl found his bedroom and pulled back the duvet so that she would be ready to place him in, “He’s lighter than I imagined,” Cheryl thought as she picked him up and carried him over to his bedroom, Cheryl placed in his bed and tucked, “he must have been really tired as he didn’t wake at all when I carried him, a good night’s sleep will make him feel better” Cheryl then started yawning herself, “I think it’s time I went to bed myself” turning off the lights and dressing down to her undergarments, Cheryl climbed into her bed and fell asleep not long after.


	3. Breakfast at Harry’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any of one direction, Cheryl or any of the characters mentioned in this story, the events in this story are complete fiction and doesn't necessarily match the views of the people mentioned in this story  
> Reviews are more than welcome

Chapter 3 – Breakfast at Harry’s  
A loud noise stirred Harry from his dreams, hitting the button on the alarm he sat up, Harry felt like he would be sick at any moment, his head was banging in pain.  
“Oh man, I overdid it last night, I wonder what happened” Harry thought to himself. Harry got out of bed and still feeling groggy he walked to the bathroom, after accidentally tripping over his shoes and walking into the closet he finally found himself in the bathroom, Harry took a couple of paracetamol out of the cabinet and swallowed them with some water. Waiting for the tablets to kick in he sat down on the toilet seat. After about 5 minutes Harry started to feel better, he had a shower and went back to get dressed.  
Not long after getting dress, Harry suddenly smelt something in the air, it smelt good, it smelt like Bacon, “Hmmm smells nice, whoever’s cooking that is cooking it well” Harry thought to himself. Suddenly Harry started to worry “Somebody’s cooking in my kitchen, nobody else has a key except me,” he thought again, Harry dashed downstairs to see who had managed to enter his home.  
“Morning pet,” a happy voice from the kitchen said, “That voice sound familiar, that’s Cheryl Coles voice,” Harry thought to himself, he looked into the kitchen, it was Cheryl. “Morning Cheryl” Harry replied confusedly, what are you doing in my house” Cheryl looked puzzled “You invited me over last night, don’t you remember, you came over to chat to me at a celebrity party last night and invited me back, we chatted for a bit, it was me who tucked you into bed” Cheryl replied. Harry tried to think about what happened last night, he thought and thought, and then he remembered, chatting to Cheryl, inviting her back, chatting to her in the living room. “Sorry Cheryl I completely forgot, I must have drunk way too much” Harry apologized. “Oh don’t worry although you did have me worried, I thought you were gonna call the police or something” Cheryl laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ve had fans break their way in here, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to get the locks changed” Harry said. “Fans, you never know what they’re gonna do next” Cheryl laughed.  
Suddenly Harry saw what Cheryl was cooking, Bacon and Egg, it smelt divine, Harry’s stomach rumbled in hunger. “Please tell me you’re cooking for both of us, I’m starving,” Harry asked although it sounded more as if he was pleading.“Oh sorry I didn’t know you wanted anything” Cheryl said with a sorry look on her face, Harry's face fell, Cheryl then laughed, “don’t worry I’m only joking, how do you like your eggs?” Cheryl asked. “Scrambled please if it’s not too much trouble” Harry asked. “Okay then, scrambled it is” Cheryl replied. Harry sat down at the table as he watched Cheryl continue to cook breakfast.  
Suddenly Harry's phone started to vibrate, he picked it up and looked and saw that he had a new message, the message was from Simon Cowell, he opened the message “Where are you, you were supposed to be at my office an hour ago” it said. Harry looked at the clock, it read 11:30. Harry panicked; he was supposed to meet Simon and the boys at 10:30 for talks about their new album. “Is something the matter?” Cheryl asked, Harry, looked at Cheryl, and said really quickly “I’m sorry Cheryl, I have to leave immediately, and I’m really late for a meeting, Simon’s gonna shout at me, the others will be angry, and I’m still not ready, I haven’t done my hair, I haven’t got the song lyrics ready, I haven’t...” “Calm down Harry, who did you say was gonna be angry at you?” Cheryl cut in and asked. “Simon and the boys” Harry replied. “Oh don’t worry about Mr. Grumpy” Cheryl laughed, “Sit down and enjoy your breakfast as I’d rather you eat before you went anywhere, after breakfast phone him and let me speak to him, I’ll talk some sense into him as he needs it most of the time” Harry laughed at Cheryl’s comment and began to relax again.  
Harry went to a cupboard and got 2 plates out for him and Cheryl, he dished up the scrambled eggs and bacon onto each plate, got some cutlery and condiments and sat down at the table, Cheryl sat down opposite him, Harry tasted the Bacon and eggs, it was delicious. “Wow Cheryl, this is the best scrambled eggs and bacon I have ever had, I didn’t know you were such a good cook” Harry complimented “Thanks Harry, you’re too kind, I’m not a good cook, there are only a few things I can make, and fortunately one of them is scrambled eggs and bacon, I do nice spaghetti Bol according to me mam” Cheryl replied.  
After breakfast Harry got his mobile and began to phone Simon, as the phone began to ring out, Cheryl asked him to pass her the phone so that she could speak to him immediately, Harry passed over the phone as Cheryl prepared herself to speak to her occasional friend/enemy. “Harry, where on earth are you, I’ve been waiting for over an hour now, the others are here” a familiar and angry voice said over the phone. “Morning sweetie” Cheryl replied, “Harry what’s wrong with your voice, you sound very different and why are you calling me sweetie,” Simon asked confused. “Surely you can tell I’m not Harry,” Cheryl said, “Then who are you and what are you doing with Harrys phone” Simon, “Come on, can’t you tell by the sound of my voice, Simon” Cheryl laughed, Simons's eyes widened as soon she said Simon, only one person on earth would say his name like that in that accent. “Cheryl, are you Harrys?” Simon asked, “Yes I am” Cheryl replied, “What are you doing there?” Simon asked puzzled, “Mind your own business, nosey” Cheryl replied in angry but joking kind of way, Harry laughed, laughter could also be heard from the other end of the phone.  
“Is Harry with you? Simon then asked, “Yes, he’s here” Cheryl replied “You know he was supposed to have been a here over an hour ago,” Simon said, “Well I wanted to make sure he had something to eat before he joined you, you can’t let the poor boy starve you know, can you wait another hour for him to get ready please?” Cheryl pleaded. “What will you do in return,” Simon asked, “What do you want me to do?” Cheryl asked back, “Hmmm let me see” Simon said in a suggestive tone, “You can forget that though” Cheryl replied laughing, Harry laughed as well. “Oh, you’ve disappointed me now” Simon answered pretending to cry down on the phone. “Hold on a minute while I get me violin out” Cheryl joked, she then pretended to play the violin making violin noises down the phone, Harry laughed his head off.  
“Can you put Harry on please?” Simon asked down the phone, “Spoilsport, fine then, here he is, bye-bye sweetie” Cheryl said, making kissing noises down the phone, Simon laughed. “Bye gorgeous, don’t forget to call me” Simon laughed, Cheryl laughed as she handed Harry the phone, Harry was still laughing.  
“Hi Simon” Harry said still laughing, “Hi Harry, are you alright?” Simon asked, “Yeah I’m fine, it’s just so funny seeing you and Cheryl joke with each other, look, do you mind waiting another hour for me, I’ll be as quick as I can” Harry replied. “Oh, go on then, we’ll wait another hour, but you have to tell me about you’re little encounter with Chezza when you get here,” Simon said, Cheryl heard this and laughed, “I told you to mind your own business didn’t I” Cheryl shouted so that Simon could hear her over the phone, all three of them laughed, “I’ll see you an hour Simon,” Harry said “See you in an hour” Simon replied, he then hung up.  
Harry turned to Cheryl, “Do you mind if I go and get ready?” Harry asked, “Not at all I have to go anyway, I’ve got meet up with Kimberley, we’re going shopping, and do you want me to wash up before I go?” Cheryl asked, “Don’t worry, I’ll do them later” Harry replied, “Are you sure, I don’t mind” Cheryl offered, “I’m very sure, you cooked any way, it’s only fair that I do the dishes, you go and get ready” Harry insisted. “Thanks, Harry, for having me over, I’ve had a great time,” Cheryl said as she was putting her coat and shoes on. “No problem, thanks for staying, I’ve enjoyed your company” Harry replied, “Give my love to Simon, tell him if he wants to have a go at you again, tell him to speak to speak to me first” Cheryl laughed, “Don’t worry, I will give my love to Kimberley” Harry laughed. “I will see you soon Harry” Cheryl waved to Harry as she walked out the door.  
Harry smiled to himself and went upstairs and got his hair ready, he got all his paperwork ready to show Simon and got his coat and shoes on, just as he was about to leave there was a knock at the door, Harry answered it to find Cheryl standing there, “Hi Cheryl, did you forget something” Harry asked, “actually I just realized we came home by taxi, could you give me lift please on your way to Simons if it’s not too much trouble? Thanks” Cheryl replied. “Sure, I’ll drop you off on the way; will you show me where you’re going? Harry asked. “Of course” Cheryl said. Harry unlocked his car and sat in the driver’s seat, Cheryl sat in the passenger seat, “Nice car” Cheryl complemented, “Thank you very much” Harry replied, Cheryl told Harry where to drop her off, “That’s not that far from where I’m going” Harry said, 30 minutes later Cheryl was shopping with Kimberley and had just stepped into Simons office, he was met with a smirk from Simon and shocked faces from his fellow bandmates.


	4. Twisted stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any of one direction, Cheryl or any of the characters mentioned in this story, the events in this story are complete fiction and doesn't necessarily match the views of the people mentioned in this story
> 
> Reviews are more than welcome

Chapter 4 – Twisted stories  
“Well look who it is,” Simon said with a big smile, “What’s that supposed to mean” Harry replied, “did you have fun with Cheryl last night, it must have been good if she stayed for breakfast” Simon joked, “Very funny, we both got chatting and she stayed the night, in the guest bedroom, that’s all” Harry replied, he turned to his fellow bandmates and was about to explain to them when it suddenly dawned on him, turning back to Simon he asked, “Hold on a minute, how did you know Cheryl stayed the night, I never mention that on the phone”, “Oh don’t you know Harry, it’s on the front cover of the sun”, Niall replied to Harry. Niall handed him a copy of the newspaper, on the cover was a picture of Cheryl and Harry walking into Harry's house with the headline, Cheryl’s got A New Style. Niall said, “We got shown it just before you got here, everybody’s talking about it aren’t you lucky getting to date Chezza, I’m really jealous”.  
“What, please tell me I’m dreaming?” Cheryl said to Kimberley looking at the newspaper, “Somebody took a picture of you going into Harry Styles place with him, it’s all over the internet, I saw it this morning” Kimberley replied, “Well firstly, the paparazzi are not allowed to take pictures of me except in unusual circumstances which this isn’t and secondly, how can they assume that we’re dating just coz I stayed the night, how? Cheryl asked, “Don’t worry about it, it’s the tabloids they make up stuff all the time” Kimberley assured Cheryl, “Yeah, suppose you’re right” Cheryl said.  
Cheryl put down the paper and carried on walking with Kimberley, however, Cheryl noticed something wrong, she first noticed it when they walked past a couple of young girls who were about 14 or 15, Cheryl smiled at them, however, the girls glared back at her as though she had committed an awful crime, the second time she noticed was when she was having lunch with Kimberley, Cheryl felt something hit the back of her head and when she looked down, she saw an empty coffee cup beside her, turning around she saw another girl who was about 14 being told off by her parents, the father looked at Cheryl and mouthed Sorry, Cheryl turned back to Kimberley, “Have I done something” Cheryl asked Kimberley, “ No, not, as far as I know, I don’t understand why that girl threw her cup at you” Kimberley replied.  
“Erm, excuse me, can I have a word please, my daughter has something she needs to say,” A voice said behind her, Cheryl turned around and saw the mother of the girl standing right behind her, the girl herself was standing next to her with a miserable look, the mother turned to the daughter and told her “Now apologize to this women immediately” her voice was stern, “Sorry Cheryl,” the girl said, however, Cheryl could tell the girl didn’t mean it, “Oh don’t worry about, I’m sure you didn’t mean to throw it” Cheryl smiled at the girl, however, the girl sulked, “Thank you for being so understand Cheryl,” the mother said, she turned to the girl and said “Come on now, let’s go home” the mother walked over the father, the girl started to walk towards her parents but just before she did, the girl turned to Cheryl and said quietly, “stay away from Harry if you know what’s good for you”, the girl then walked away, leaving a shocked Cheryl and Kimberley to contemplate what the girl said.


End file.
